Latin and English
by CattlynMPattinson
Summary: Todos soñamos con conocer a nuestro ídolo alguna vez, Pero Bella, una chica latina que se muda a los Estados Unidos por su nuevo trabajo, conoce al fin a su amor platónico de la adolescencia, quien aparece de la manera que ella menos esperó. Nunca creerían que un pastel sin su caja puede cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable **Stephenie Meyer **y sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

_**"Cualquier semejanza con la realidad, es pura coincidencia".**_

* * *

—_El actor Edward Cullen fue elegido en el puesto número uno como "El hombre más sexy del mundo" _—decía la voz de la periodista del canal de televisión.

Si fuera en otro momento, o mejor dicho hace un par de años atrás, yo hubiera estado saltando y gritando como loca. Pero no fue así, pues la madurez ya se había adueñado de mí, mental y físicamente. Y, aunque tuviese dieciséis años, me estaría derritiendo por ese bombón inglés, como lo llamaba antes.

Pero volviendo al caso, creo que el esperar tanto por siquiera verlo alguna vez, y esperar a que se cumpliese mi sueño —que nunca se hizo realidad—, hizo que terminara restándole importancia. Con el paso de las horas, los días y los meses, comprendí que no era algo esencial en mi vida. Es por eso que lo dejé a un lado, concentrándome en mis estudios, para después graduarme de la universidad.

Así que a mis 23 años finalmente me había graduado como Traductora de Inglés, escritora y editora.

Estaba feliz con mis logros y ejercí mi profesión durante un año como traductora, para luego irme a Estados Unidos con la oferta de una enorme oportunidad que no podía rechazar. Me ofrecieron trabajar en una editorial inglesa y mi función principalmente consistiría en traducir los libros que fueron escritos en español y traducirlos al idioma inglés y, de acuerdo con mi evolución, me ascenderían de puesto o no. Mi propósito era que, con el paso del tiempo, pudiera ganarme mi lugar y llegar a escribir mi propia historia, pero sabía que todo dependía del empeño y evolución que tuviera con mi trabajo.

Inmensamente feliz por esa oportunidad, me mudé a Estados Unidos, dejando a mis padres, Renée y Charlie, mi país y mi hogar.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, comencé a acomodar mis cosas en la casa que había mandado a construir hace unos seis meses con el dinero que había ahorrado con mi antiguo trabajo. Luego de haberme instalado esa noche, me dispuse a descansar para al día siguiente ir a comprar las cosas que le faltaban a mi casa, como artículos para la cocina y cosas de aseo personal.

Mi anhelada casa era de dos plantas, con dos habitaciones —una para huéspedes—, dos baños, cocina y comedor, además de un hermoso patio trasero y cochera para mi automóvil. Así que tenía bastantes cosas que comprar.

Cuando finalmente llegó el lunes, me desperté temprano y me pegué un baño; me puse una falda negra hasta sobre la rodilla, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros con tacón, discretos y elegantes. Terminé de arreglarme, haciéndome hice una coleta y equilibré mi atuendo con un maquillaje suave: solo un poco de sombra, rubor y brillo labial.

Cuando llegué a la empresa, me di cuenta que todos estaban vestidos de manera elegante y agradecí al cielo de que yo hubiese optado por venir con un atuendo igualmente sobrio.

La bienvenida del presidente de la empresa fue muy grata para mí. Me hizo sentir cómoda y además de que todos eran muy amables conmigo. Era increíble ver toda esta gente trabajando y saber que estaría haciendo lo que más me gusta. Me mostraron mi oficina, la cual estaba poco decorada, pero me avisaron que yo sería la que elegiría la decoración. Ellos solo esperaban a que les enviara todos los colores y los muebles que a mí me gustaran.

La verdad es que me sentí muy cómoda con mis compañeros, excepto por un par de chicas rubias que me miraban con la 'nariz alta'. Pero, como ya me esperaba algo como eso, decidí no darles importancia y me concentré en lo que realmente me interesaba: mi trabajo.

**.::.**

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que me había establecido en Estados Unidos y realmente estaba feliz por estar aquí. El clima era muy agradable y hasta los vecinos eran atentos conmigo. En el trabajo, había tenido dos traducciones que realizar hasta ahora y eran realmente fáciles, así que entregaba los capítulos en tiempo y forma, esperando su publicación.

En mi día libre, decidí mimarme un poco y fui a comprarme un pastel de chocolate. Esa no había sido mi primera opción, pero desafortunadamente en este país no tenían mi postre favorito: el 'Dulce de leche', o al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron en la pastelería a la que había ido. Solo encontré pasteles con cremas de distintos sabores y cosas por estilo, y el chocolate era otro de mis favoritos. Luego de retirar mi pedido, me di cuenta que la chica no me había dado el pastel con la caja que debía envolverlo.

—Lo siento, ya no quedan más —se disculpó—. Hace días que estamos sin cajas.

No me quedó otro remedio que llevarme el pastel sin ninguna protección. Sin embargo, al momento de tomarlo, una de mis manos tuvo mal equilibrio y comenzó a tambalearse a un costado. Traté de equilibrar la torta, pero con mi torpeza natural fue algo imposible y supe que se me iba a caer. Pero como último intento, traté de rescatarla, alzándola un poco. Por supuesto, ese fue el peor error que pude haber cometido, y sin querer estampé el pastel en el rostro de un… ¿chico?

— ¡Oh, mi Dios! —solté un gritito. Estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Pensé que se me iba a caer al piso, no que la fuera a estampar en el rostro de alguien. ¡Esto sí que era vergonzoso!

— ¡¿Pero, qué rayos…?! —exclamó el chico cuando el resto de la torta, que hace un par de segundos había estado plasmada en su rostro, cayó al piso. Mi vergüenza era inmensa, tanta que no sabía dónde esconderme o qué hacer.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… yo… —exclamé con mortificación.

No sabía qué decir. Traté de arreglar el desastre, sacándole todo el chocolate que tenía en el rostro. Cuando terminé, noté que tenía unos magníficos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaron completamente. Eran realmente atrayentes.

—Por favor —le dije a la vendedora, que miraba atónita la situación. Parecía que no sabía si reírse o ayudarnos—. ¿Dónde… dónde está el baño? —le pregunté. Todavía un poco aturdida, nos señaló el fondo del local con el dedo—. Venga, vamos al baño —le dije al perfecto desconocido.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —respondió. Yo solo atiné a suspirar con cansancio, pues no era la primera vez que mi torpeza me metía en problemas.

Sin embargo... yo conocía esa voz. Estaba segura que había escuchado esa aterciopelada voz en otro lugar. O quizá mi cabeza estaba tan enredada que ya comenzaba a pensar en cosas sin sentido.

Caminamos apresuradamente al baño y él se enfocó a lavarse la cara, quitándose los restos de betún que tenía en el rostro. Una vez limpio, giró su rostro hacia mí y me quedé automáticamente en shock cuando descubrí a quién le había embarrado la cara con betún de chocolate.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Era Edward Cullen!

Mi corazón estaba acelerado a mil kilómetros por hora. Esto no podía estar sucediéndome a mí. No podía llegar a conocerlo de esta manera.

_¡Trágame tierra!_

Necesitaba recomponerme antes de delatar mi momento de fangirl delante de él. _Venga, Bella, ya no tienes dieciséis años_, me recriminé mentalmente.

—Lo siento… —fue lo único que pude decirle en ese momento.

Sin embargo, me regaló una de esas hermosas sonrisas que siempre veía en televisión y hacían que me llenaran el alma.

_¿De verdad todavía provocaba esa sensación en mí?_

—No hay problema. Sé que no fue tu intención. Vi que no pudiste hacer nada al respecto —explicó, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa—. Oh, disculpa, no me presenté como debía. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —dijo, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía.

En el momento en el que nuestras manos se tocaron, una pequeña corriente eléctrica nació de esa unión, extendiéndose por todo mi brazo. Y podía apostar que a él también le había sucedido lo mismo, ya que ambos nos soltamos de repente.

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan —me presenté, tratando de apartar de mi mente lo que había sucedido hace un par de segundos atrás. Había sido... extraño—. Es un gusto conocerte, Edward —él sonrió de nuevo—. Y, de verdad lo siento —me di cuenta de que necesitaba huir de ahí, antes de que cometiera otra estupidez—. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Oye, si puedo hacer algo para redimir mi torpeza de hace un rato, te agradecería que no dudaras en pedírmelo.

Era casi imposible concentrarme con sus ojos verdes, que me atrapaban. _¡Enfócate, Bella!_

—Ahora estoy un poco apresurado, pero… ya tendré tiempo para pensarlo —esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Y te voy a tomar la palabra. Quizás podríamos ir a cenar. Si quieres, puedes darme tu... ehm... —suspiró nervioso. Pero… ¿nervioso por qué?—, tu número de teléfono. Prometo llamarte y ponernos de acuerdo para ver el lugar y la hora.

Yo sonreí por su amabilidad. Tomé un papelito de mi anotador, que se encontraba dentro de mi bolso y apunté mi número para luego dárselo. Él lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Nos vemos luego —me despedí—. Y de verdad, lo siento.

Antes de darle oportunidad de responder, me di la vuelta y salí de ahí, todavía completamente en shock. De manera autómata, llegué hasta mi auto y me quedé apoyada contra él por un buen rato, repasando lo sucedido hace no más de veinte minutos, pero mi mente seguía sin poder asimilarlo.

_¡Había conocido a Edward Cullen! ¡Y me había sonreído! ¡Hasta me pidió mi número!_

Por una parte, estaba completamente emocionada, porque había conocido a la persona que había sido mi amor platónico y hasta había estrechado mi mano. Pero por otro lado, estaba confundida por la extraña corriente eléctrica que había sentido al tocarle, y un tanto desilusionada porque sabía que nunca me llamaría. Era obvio, teniendo a tantas chicas rubias, exóticas y con cuerpos esculturales, y todas ellas arrodilladas a sus pies, pidiendo por un poco de su afecto. Definitivamente, yo no encajaba en su lista.

Pero al final del día, estaba absolutamente feliz. Había conseguido cumplir mi sueño: conocer al guapísimo Edward Cullen. Y lo había tenido para mi solita, aunque solo por unos minutos.

Recordé su imagen unos minutos atrás: vistiendo unos jeans azules desgastados y una camiseta blanca; con su cabello cobrizo luciendo despeinado, algo tan característico de él. No pude evitar que mi corazón volviera a latir apresuradamente ante el recuerdo de ese perfecto ser humano que yo siempre quise conocer. Ni entre mis sueños más locos me había imaginado encontrarme con él de esa forma.

¿Quién iba a creer que iba a poder conocerlo aplastando, literalmente, un pastel en su hermoso rostro? Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace años que esa sería mi _especial_ forma de encontrármelo, probablemente me hubiera reído.

Había perdido un pastel, pero había logrado realizar el sueño que creí más imposible.

* * *

Estoy editando los primeros 2 capítulos. Próximamente tendré corregido el segundo, y ya seguiré con la historia.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable **Stephanie Meyer **y solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

Capítulo beteado por** Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

_**"Cualquier semejanza con la realidad, es pura coincidencia".**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el encontronazo que tuve con Edward y hasta ahora no había llamado, como era de esperarse. Me reprendí a mí misma por tener la ligera esperanza de que lo hiciera. A veces, pecaba de ingenua.

Hoy era sábado y tenía la tarde libre, así que salí del trabajo y fui a mi casa. Decidí prepararme algo ligero para comer y, cuando tuve todo listo, me puse a ver una película para acompañar mis alimentos. Escuché que sonaba mi móvil y tuve que correr por la casa para atender.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Hola? —Me contestó una voz masculina—. Bella... —sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, pero el alivio fue evidente en su tono.

—Sí, ella habla. ¿Quién es? —pregunté, bastante curiosa.

—Soy… Edward, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —jadeé por la sorpresa, aunque por dentro quería gritarle: ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! ¡¿Cómo podría olvidarte?!

Comencé a saltar, emocionada. Edward había llamado. ¡Lo había prometido y lo cumplió! Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar mi ataque de felicidad. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no le había respondido todavía.

—Sí, claro… —contesté, tratando de sonar relajada. Sentía algo en mi pecho. Era como si estuviera a punto de explotar de felicidad.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó.

—Muy bien, aunque con mucho trabajo —respondí, todavía algo emocionada por esta llamada—. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

—Bien, pero con mucho trabajo, igual que tú —respondió, y no pude dejar pasar por alto que sonaba ligeramente avergonzado—. Siento no haber llamado antes. Tuve que viajar por cuestiones laborales. Ya sabes, como dicen: "El deber llama" —añadió, haciéndome soltar una pequeña risita.

—Sí, te entiendo. Descuida, no hay problema.

— ¿Bella, recuerdas que me preguntaste si había algo que tu pudieses hacer por mi? —inquirió, aunque sonaba dudoso. Yo sonreí por su tono dulce.

— ¡Claro que me acuerdo! —dije suavemente—. ¿Qué decidiste?

—Decidí llamarte para invitarte a cenar... esta noche —nuevamente, noté ese tono nervioso que envolvía sus palabras. Casi me desmayo por la invitación que acababa de recibir—. ¿Crees que puedas o estarás ocupada? Por supuesto, también me disculpo por haberte avisado con tan poca anticipación. Seguramente ya tienes planes y…

—Sí, sí puedo —le interrumpí—. Tengo la tarde libre, así que no hay problema. Y ya deja de disculparte, Edward.

—De acuerdo —exhaló. Parecía que había estado aguantando la respiración—. Si me pasas tu dirección, me encargaré de pasar por ti a las ocho, si eso va bien para ti.

Le pasé mis datos, con todas las indicaciones que pudiera necesitar. No vivía en un mal vecindario, pero algunas calles podían resultar confusas para alguien que no conoce los alrededores.

—Entonces, nos vemos más tarde, Bella —susurró.

—Claro, nos vemos. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Colgué, aunque todavía me temblaban las manos. Estaba, literalmente, vibrando de felicidad. Estaba que me subía por las paredes por la emoción que sentía. _¡Voy a salir a cenar con Edward Cullen!_

El peso de mis palabras me golpeó con fuerza. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué me iba a poner? ¿A dónde me llevaría? Miré mi reloj de pulsera y gemí con mortificación; apenas tenía un par de horas para solucionar mis problemas de guardarropa. Mi cabeza era un completo lío a causa de los nervios. Ahora me arrepentía de no tener una amiga para consultarle de este tipo de situaciones.

Corrí a la ducha para lavarme y acicalarme de la cabeza a los pies. Después, pasé casi hora y media enterrada bajo una pila de ropa limpia, buscando algo decente para vestir. Finalmente, decidí que no tenía por qué impresionar a Edward. Yo no era como de esas chicas plásticas que usaban vestidos apretados y cortos para llamar su atención. Edward necesitaba ver mi real apariencia, así que opté por unos vaqueros negros, ajustados, y una blusa azul marino. Por último, y aunque no estuve muy convencida, me calcé unos elegantes zapatos negros de tacón chino. Dejé que mi cabello se secara de manera natural y opté por llevarlo suelto, y finalmente me apliqué una sencilla capa de maquillaje sobre los ojos y mis labios.

Estaba terminando de colocarme los zarcillos cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta principal. Eran las ocho en punto. El corazón me latía con fuerza y me temblaban las manos otra vez. Respiré un par de veces, tratando de calmar a mi desbocado corazón. Sin embargo, mis ojos definitivamente no estaban preparados para la hermosa presencia de Edward, bajo el marco de la puerta.

Estaba guapísimo, por supuesto. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azules, muy similares a los que traía la última vez que nos vimos, una camisa negra y zapatillas deportivas. Su cabello bronce lucía perfectamente desarreglado.

—Hola, Bella —esbozó una sonrisa torcida, marca registrada.

—Edward... —respondí, casi como una exhalación.

— ¿Lista?

—Solo permíteme ir por mi bolso y nos vamos. Pasa, por favor, y ponte cómodo mientras regreso.

Verifiqué que tuviera todo lo necesario en mi bolsa: móvil, pañuelos desechables, mi cartera y las llaves. Rezaba porque Edward hubiese elegido un restaurante no muy elegante, para poder permitírmelo económicamente. No estaba acostumbrada a salir a lugares lujosos, y ahora me moría de ansiedad para no hacer el ridículo.

Al regresar a la sala, Edward seguía de pie, junto a la puerta. Me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo y me abrió la puerta.

Me sorprendió tremendamente al encontrar un _Volvo_ en la calzada. Siempre imaginé que Edward preferiría conducir autos más deportivos y extravagantes, como un _Porsche_ o un _Ferrari._

— ¿No eres norteamericana, verdad? —Preguntó, una vez que estuvimos en movimiento, siempre manteniendo la vista al frente; de vez en cuando, giraba el rostro para ver mi expresión.

—No, no lo soy. Soy latina, pero mis padres eran americanos —contesté de manera orgullosa—. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo notaste?

—Tienes un aspecto... diferente al de las chicas de Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, casi no se nota tu acento. Tienes muy buena pronunciación —su voz aterciopelada me envolvía y hacía difícil que me concentrara en la conversación—. Entonces, si eres latina, ¿eso significa que tu lengua materna es el español?

—Sí —afirmé—. En mi casa siempre se habló en español. Por otra parte, estuve en escuelas bilingües desde muy chica, así que por eso hablo el inglés de manera fluida. ¿Te gustaría aprender un poco? —Le lancé una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

—De acuerdo —soltó una sonrisa tímida—. Pero no te vayas a reír de mi pronunciación. Nunca lo he hecho.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te gustaría aprender a decir?

—Supongo que lo básico. ¿Cómo se dice _"What's your name"_?

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_ —dije, pronunciando lo más claro posible para que pudiera entenderme—. Ahora, inténtalo tú.

— _¿C-com te iamas?_ —intentó.

Traté de aguantarme la risa, pero era muy adorable. Su ceño estaba fruncido por el esfuerzo y parecía que trataba de decir un difícil trabalenguas. Suspiró, frustrado por no conseguirlo a la primera.

—Adelante, puedes reírte si quieres —murmuró entre dientes.

— ¡No te enojes! —dije, soltando una risita—. Es que te falta practicar más, pero vas por buen camino.

—De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema. ¿Te está gustando la ciudad?

—Es cómoda —me encogí de hombros—. Por supuesto, me ha costado un poco poder adaptarme, ya que todo es diferente: los horarios, las comidas, las distancias, el idioma... todo. Pero este siempre fue mi sueño. Siempre quise venir para acá y conocer todo.

_Conocerte a ti_, dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza.

—Tienes toda la razón. De hecho, tengo que admitir que te admiro. Fuiste muy valiente al venir a una ciudad nueva y que además no hablan tu lengua materna.

La dulzura de sus palabras me tenía como en una nube. Nunca había sonreído tanto en mi vida, hasta este momento.

El restaurante al que llegamos era elegante, pero parecía cómodo. Agradecí el haber seguido mi instinto y venir vestida de manera casual. No obstante, al entrar al lugar, me di cuenta que por dentro era muy diferente. Parecía uno de esos sitios donde no te permiten la entrada a menos que lleves un vestido de alta costura.

Me quería morir.

Por supuesto, Edward ya tenía la reservación lista, por lo que pasamos directamente a nuestra mesa, en la zona más apartada del restaurante. Él debió notar mi incomodidad, pues apenas nos sentamos, me preguntó de manera ansiosa.

— ¿Qué va mal?

—Nada... —susurré, revolviéndome en mi asiento. Sentía que todos me miraban con ojo crítico.

—Bella, dime. ¿No te gusta el lugar? Si quieres, podemos irnos a otro.

— ¡Claro que me gusta! —dije rápidamente—. Es solo que... todos visten tan elegantemente, y yo... —suspiré, censurándome a mí misma.

— ¡Pero si te ves hermosa! —contestó, un poco demasiado alto. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

Después de que tomaran nuestro pedido, nos envolvimos en una cómoda conversación de cosas triviales. Él estaba curioso por mi nacionalidad, así que pasó toda la cena preguntándome sobre mi país de origen y sobre mi familia. Por supuesto, no pude quedarme callada, así que le devolví la moneda y le pregunté sobre su lugar de nacimiento. Lo que más me gustaba de él era su amabilidad y sinceridad. Era... único, y la conversación entre nosotros fluía de manera fácil y sencilla.

Cuando pidió la cuenta, el gerente del restaurante se acercó a nosotros y le susurró algo al oído.

— ¡Mierda! —dijo entre dientes—. Bella, cariño, no podemos salir todavía —añadió, luciendo completamente avergonzado—. De verdad, perdóname.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Al parecer, el lugar no fue tan íntimo como pedí —le lanzó una mirada de reproche al gerente—, y el restaurante está rodeado de admiradoras y de reporteros. ¡Maldita sea! —golpeó la mesa—. Perdón. Yo quería que fuese una cena tranquila y normal, pero... lo siento. No puedo ir a ninguna parte sin que me persigan, y seguramente ya deben de saber que estoy acompañado.

Entonces, comprendí la razón de su molestia: Edward no quería ser visto conmigo porque se avergonzaba de mí. Después de todo, yo era una más _del montón_.

—Edward, no te preocupes. Entiendo que eres una figura pública, y supongo que debe ser difícil mantener tu vida privada al margen —dije con dulzura—. Por favor, no te disculpes por algo que viene con tu trabajo. La gente allá afuera necesita saber de ti y tener noticias nuevas —sonreí—. No necesitas meterte en problemas por mi culpa. Yo puedo salir por otra puerta y tomar un taxi.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Mira, lo entiendo. Sé que si sales conmigo o si nos ven en el mismo auto, podría provocarte un problema con los medios...

—Bella, no me estás entendiendo —sonrió—. Mi molestia no es porque me vean contigo, sino porque no quiero que estén sobre ti. Pueden ser muy insistentes, a veces. Y de ninguna manera permitiré que te vayas en un taxi. Yo te he invitado a cenar, y lo correcto es que te lleve a casa —dijo firmemente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Me mordí el labio.

—Tengo una idea. Necesito que te aferres a mí lo más que puedas y trata de esconder tu cara con mi espalda o con la mano. Es probable que todos intenten llegar a nosotros, así que habrá empujones y tirones —su rostro era serio—. No contestes ninguna pregunta que te hagan. Ellos buscan una foto y un chisme fresco. Mantén la mirada abajo, para no tropezar o que te cieguen las luces de las cámaras. Pase lo que pase, no te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí con fuerza.

Edward tenía razón. Al salir del recinto, había por lo menos una docena de periodistas, todos con sus cámaras en mano. La seguridad del restaurante había apartado un poco a las admiradoras que rodeaban el lugar, pero no podían cubrir los flashes que se disparaban contra nosotros. Tomó mi mano con fuerza, sintiendo nuevamente ese choque eléctrico, y avanzamos por la avalancha de cámaras.

— _¿Quién es?, ¿Edward, ella es tu nueva novia?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Desde hace cuánto salen juntos?, ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿Es cierto que le propusiste matrimonio, Edward?_

En cierta forma, me esperaba este tipo de preguntas, aunque algunas me sorprendieron un poco. Era un poco halagador que me consideraran la novia de Edward, tomando en cuenta que yo obviamente no era su tipo.

Prácticamente corrimos hasta el auto y entramos rápidamente en él. Edward apretaba el volante con las manos, visiblemente molesto por lo que acabábamos de experimentar. Por mi parte, estaba completamente asombrada por todo lo que había sucedido. Jamás me imaginé que una situación así sería tan difícil.

— ¿Estás bien?— Fue lo primero que me preguntó, mirándome de manera ansiosa.

—Sí, eso creo —dije bajito.

Permanecimos callados el resto del camino. Tenía un poco de miedo de que siguiera molesto. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos quedamos en el auto un rato más, todavía sin hablar.

— ¿Esto es todos los días de tu vida? —susurré. Él asintió.

—A veces es peor —hizo una mueca—. No siempre se portan accesibles y pueden resultar odiosos. Bella, de verdad lamento que esto arruinara nuestra cena. Sinceramente, pensé que todo estaba arreglado, pero seguramente algún otro cliente en el restaurante tomó una fotografía o algo así. Con la tecnología y las redes sociales, la privacidad se vuelve cada vez más difícil.

—Por favor, deja de disculparte. Esto no arruinó la mejor cena que he tenido en mi vida —sonreí ampliamente—. Gracias por la invitación, Edward.

—Técnicamente, tú fuiste quien me invitó —me devolvió la sonrisa—. Yo solo te confirmé el día y la hora.

—Pero terminaste pagando tú —recalqué—. Si aceptas una invitación mía, tendrás que dejarme pagar la cuenta la próxima vez.

_¿Próxima vez? ¿Te escuchaste a ti misma, Bella Swan? ¡Acabas de invitarlo a salir otra vez!_

Por supuesto, él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sonrió de manera torcida.

—Entonces, tenemos otra cita —me guiñó el ojo. Estoy segura de que dejé de respirar en ese momento—. Nos pondremos de acuerdo en esta semana, si te parece.

—C-claro —balbuceé torpemente. Tenía que salir de ese auto, antes de que me avergonzara más a mí misma—. Adiós, Edward.

De manera involuntaria, me incliné hacia él para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla. En el momento en que acerqué mi rostro al suyo, pude apreciar el delicioso aroma de su colonia almizclada. Todavía me pregunto cómo tuve voluntad para separarme de ese olor tan rico.

Traté de separarme, pero Edward tenía otros planes. Acunó mi rostro y me besó delicadamente en la mejilla.

—Que descanses, hermosa Bella.

Sonreí como una tonta y bajé del auto. Llegué hasta la puerta de mi casa, flotando en una nube de algodón. Esa, sin duda, había sido la noche más hermosa de mi vida. Él, quien había sido mi amor platónico, me había llevado a cenar. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Que había prometido llamarme para una segunda cita.

La felicidad salía por mis poros. Completamente perdida en mi burbuja, fui hasta mi cuarto y me preparé para ir a la cama, sin borrar esa sonrisa que apuntaba para partirme el rostro por la mitad.

**.::.**

El domingo llegó más pronto de lo que planeaba. Me desperté más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, pues mi mente se negaba a desprenderse de aquel maravilloso sueño. Sin embargo, al no poder dilatar más mi momento, finalmente salí de la cama y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo ligero para desayunar. Encendí la televisión, para tener algo de ruido de fondo mientras cortaba un poco de fruta.

—_El famoso actor y músico, Edward Cullen, fue visto ayer cenando con una nueva chica… ¡Así es, señores! Aquí tenemos la primicia de esta nueva relación..._

Rápidamente, dejé todo lo que estaba cortando y eché una carrera a la sala para ver la televisión. En ese momento, estaban pasando una secuencia de imágenes y un pequeño video de Edward y mío, mientras abandonábamos el restaurante.

—_Según fuentes cercanas a la pareja, la hermosa castaña se llama Bella. No obstante, seguimos investigando sobre esta misteriosa chica, que al parecer, ha robado el corazón de nuestra estrella favorita _—habló la conductora del programa de espectáculos.

—_Pero... ¿no se suponía que estaba saliendo con la modelo rusa, Tanya Denali? _—intervino el otro presentador.

—_Pues, aparentemente ya no más _—dijo la mujer, con una risita.

El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. ¿Novia? ¿Edward tenía novia? ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme eso? Anoche, mientras platicábamos, jamás lo sacó a colación. Me sentía fatal.

—_ ¿Crees que Edward haya dejado a Tanya por Bella? ¿O que esté saliendo con las dos al mismo tiempo?_

—_Ni idea. Hemos tratado de contactar a la señorita Denali, pero no responde nuestras llamadas. ¿Ya se habrá enterado de esto?_

—_No sé, Lydia. Yo creo que esta chica, Bella, sí es la elegida. Testigos del lugar dijeron que Edward se veía muy enamorado de la castaña._

—_Solo el tiempo lo dirá, George..._

Mis piernas cedieron ante el peso de mi cuerpo, y me dejé caer en el sofá. Estaba segura de que, en este momento, todos se estaban enterando de esto. ¿Y mi trabajo? ¡Dios! ¿Qué iban a pensar de mí? Seguramente, ahora todos me verían como una oportunista, ladrona de novios.

Lo peor de todo era que él nunca me dijo que tenía un compromiso.

_¡Necesitas calmarte, Bella! Hay que pensar las cosas con calma_, me reprendí a mí misma. Traté de verlo desde otra perspectiva. No tenía nada de malo ir a cenar con un nuevo "amigo". Solamente tendría que ser cuidadosa en mi trabajo, separando mi vida personal, y todo estaría bien. Después de todo, yo no era nadie en la vida de Edward, así que no tenía por qué contarme toda su vida.

Ya veríamos cómo se daban las cosas en la próxima salida... si es que todavía estaba en pie.

* * *

Ya están aplicadas las correcciones. Ahora sí, ya seguiremos con el tercer capítulo de la historia.

Saludos


End file.
